Bye Bye Boring Life!
by TihApples
Summary: Cherri Marksman is a bored 13 year old girl, who loves Tokyo Mew Mew. What happens when she is pushed into the universe of TMM and becomes a Mew? What choices will she make? OCxKish w/ twist.


Imagine the feeling of lying under a blanket. The air is hot, musty and warm. You want to get out and move, leave the under-the-blanket town, but you can't, because every moment of the numbness and nothingness has completely depleated your energy.

That's what my entire life feels like, or atleast at the moment.

Now, on that rather cheery note, my name is Cherri Marksman. I'm your average 13 year old middle school girl.

Ugh...._average._

**I _hate_ being average.** Average means _boring._

My mother is your basic pageant coach to little girls who belive being pretty and beautifull is all that matters. She works all day and night, and she doesn't have a lot of time for me.

I'm not going to lie and say that hasn't affected me. Because it has.

I honestly belive I am the utter dissapointment to my mother. Ever since she became a pageant coach, she dreams of having a little happy preppy beauty queen, girly as all get out.

Instead, she got me.

Me, Miss I-don't-give-a-flying-shite-about-how-I-look. Me, Miss Firery red hair and snot green eyes. Me, miss pale skin with pale lips.

Me, Miss AVERAGE.

Understand why my life is stressfull? My mother is constantly trying to make me change _something _about the way I look.

She's tried to get me to wear blue contacts before. She tries to get me to use fake tanner.

She tries to make me wear MAKE-UP, the thing I hate the most.

So, of course I feel very confident in myself. I belive i'm absolutely _beautiful._

I try to not let it get to me.

_It works, but not so much._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at her doubtfully, raising an eyebrow. I couldn't help it, what she was saying was so unbelivable.

"A guy with _that _social class asked _you_ out?"

My boring life couldn't navigate me away from all drama, so of course I had some entertainment. I love watching the jocks and the preps flit and flirt about, dealing with their pretend life problems.

"**OHMYGAHD I LOST MY EYESHADOW**!!!!"

Speaking of such problems, a blonde prep dropped her purse and all of its contents onto the floor, the several makeup pecies spilling and and sliding across the floor, into people's feet and under them. I recodnised her as one of my mom's kids. Stephane Junior. Of course, her mom couldn't just say _Stephane _the normal way, so she had to say it _Stephane_, like Gwen Stephane.

Pagent Moms.

I turned my attention back to my worried friend Jenny. She had a frown on her face, obvious confusion apparent in her features. Super Jock Tosh Taylor (Or As I enjoyed calling him, ToToTay) had asked my friend, Jenny, out. Of course, I knew that this was one of their little games they liked to play with the 'freaks', like Jenny and myself. They thought we were soooo lesser then them.

We had something called originality, something that they would _never _achieve.

"It was another game Jenny. Those arseholes....." I mummered, flicking a lock of hair away from her tan face.

Jenny was beautiful.

She had long, dark midnight black hair, perfectly cut side bangs and naturally thin eyebrows, pink full lips, and deep tan skin.

She was prettier then all of those preps and 'populars.' Much prettier then me. If it all was based on looks, Jenny would lead the school.

But, it mattered if you had the empty, boring, mindless bimbo personality of a popular, _and _if you had the looks.

Jenny wasn't the kindest person, she snapped at anyone who she knew made fun of her anti-social ways. She loved the internet and gaming, she spent hours on the computer and her DS every day. She still managed to stay active and score the baskets when we were playing lineball and she got called.

She was labeled a freak because she didn't talk to bitches. Huh, what has the world come too?

Of course, my story was the same but different. I wasn't pretty enough to be a popular, I _definately _didn't have the personality either.

I was loud, random, and outspoken. I would cuss out somebdy on the spot if I heard they were talking about me or my friends. I had ADHD and was quite hyper all the time, though nothing ever could keep me excited long enough so I could avoid the smothering boredness for at least a few minutes or so.

I loved anime, an intrest both Jenny and I shared, especially Tokyo Mew Mew. If we were Mews, I would totally be Ichigo, and Jenny would be Lettuce, because she was similar to her in several ways. Of course, Lettuce wasn't anti-social, just, shy, or a gamer.

Jenny frowned deeper. "Y'know, I just wish we could all get along and live peacefully. Why do we have to fight? Why can't we just go to school? Why do we tease each other?" She looked pretty upset.

I shrugged, That was the question that nobody could answer.

"I don't know Lettuce. It's just the way people are."

Her features softened at my Tokyo Mew Mew joke, it was a quick fix in any conversation between us.

"Okay Ichigo, i'll try."

I grinned at her, jumping as the bell rang. I was easily startled, I admit it.

"Have fun in hell, Lettuce..." I mummered, turning to go into my 3rd hour teacher's class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
